The Tayseri Ward Crime Family
The Tayseri Ward Crime Family, or often referred to as just "The Tayseri Family", is a small and deadly crime organization located on the Tayseri Ward (the third ward, or arm, of the Citadel). Most notable for their back alley deals and assassinations, the Tayseri Family is not secretive of their actions and has many ties with other crime and terrorist organizations. Most members of the Tayseri Family favor tech abilties and impliment them in combat. Engineers are the most common class that members favor. The Tayseri Family favors stealth and "intelligent" battle. Not as disciplined as more estalished mercenary and crime organizations, the Tayseri Family makes up for it with cutting edge technology, in which they obtain through trade, theft, or illegal purchases. The Tayseri Family is primarily composed of humans, as well as some small numbers of other species. Mechs are also heavily used. History Origins Starting in 2174, the Tayseri Family arose when its human founder, Richard Eltori, left the Eclipse mercenary gang. After serving with the organization for much of his life, Eltori was sick of the scum and wastes of Omega and left with the hopes of moving on to bigger and better things. Needless to say, the Eclipse were unhappy with Eltori's withdrawal and sent assassins after him. Eltori fled to the Citadel where he had many connections. When the assassins came for him, Eltori's long time friend and assassin, David "Shadow" Greeves, came to his aid and killed the Eclipse mercenaries. After several more failed assassination attempts, Eltori and Greeves grew a small "fortune", off of the armor, weapons, and tech salvaged from the assassins. Citizens of the Citadel began to take notice of the two and either feared them or tried to join them. Eltori, still paranoid that Eclipse had it out for him, had no problem enlisting in the help of those willing to join. Expansion Quickly realizing the potential in what he was doing, Eltori started recruiting more people into the organization. For one to join though, they had to dedicate themselves and project the utmost loyalty to the organization and its members, thus why it became seen as a "family". Eltori always tried keeping the numbers small, never more than a hundred members total. However, they did quickly build relations with more established organizations such as Cerberus, and the Blue Suns. Aside from Eltori himself, the family is run by a close knit group of trusted Lieutenants, each one unique to an extent and with their own specialization. Organization Divisions The Tayseri Family organizes its members into divisions, determined by the goal of the division. The goals range from assassinatiion, protecfion, scientific, etc. Since the organization tends to keep its numbers low, each division is typically aware of the other divisions activites. Communication To avoid intel leaks, members of the family often just meet in person. Since they are primarily based on the Citadel, it is not dificult to schedule meetings. Financing Most of the Tayseris family finances come from their illegal acts and deals, as well as the other organizations they're allied with such as Cerberus and the Blue Suns. Although most of the members favor tech, red sand dealing is a large source of income to the family. They deal to many biotics over the Citadel, staying to the Wards to avoid contact with Citadel Security. Assassination contracts performed by the family is also a large source of their income. Resources Key Members *Leader **Richard Eltori *Operatives **David "Shadow" Greeves **Oliver Henson **Skyler Wilks **Matix Hawthorne **Mason Knight **Saya Ming **Apollo Smith **Roland Toombs **Randall Watson **Church Reaves **Morgan Allen Troop Varieties *Tayseri Commando *Tayseri Combat Engineer *Tayseri Sniper *Tayseri Heavy *Tayseri Operative *Tayseri Assassin *Tayseri Trooper *Tayseri Security Guard *Tayseri LOKI Mech *Tayseri YMIR Mech *Tayseri FENRIS Mech *Tayseri Ogre Mech *Taysero Orcus Mech Category:Factions Category:Organizations